


Payment

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Blackmail, Demon Blood Addiction, Dom/sub, Electricity, F/F, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Puppy Play, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Set in season 4, the reader walks in on Sam while Ruby is there to replenish his demon blood supply.  The reader learns exactly how Sam repays her for the blood and Ruby makes the reader an offer to help Sam work off his debt.Note: There is a fully naked man and a lot of kink but no actual sex occurs in this, hence the "Mature" rating.





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo; Square Filled: Free Space. Check out the tags to see the kinks in this one :)

You swept into the room Sam was sharing with his brother with one thing on your mind, “Sam, I just need you to know, I think you’re doing the right thi…” the word died on your lips when you caught sight of Sam. You weren’t sure what you had expected barging in on the younger Winchester but it certainly hadn’t been this.

Sam was naked on all fours and there was a collar around his neck that had a leash attached. He was staring up at you with wide, alarmed eyes for just a moment before he turned toward Ruby, who was holding the leash. The demon, for her part, was fully dressed and sporting a positively wicked grin.

“Sam ran out of go-juice,” she explained as if he had simply drunk the last soda and needed more caffeine, “this is how he earns more.” She turned to the hunter, who was still on his hands and knees, and gave him a command, “Sammy, come.”

To your astonishment, your friend did. He crawled across the motel room floor to where Ruby was sitting. His cheeks were bright red and the embarrassed flush was creeping down his neck and onto his chest but he still did as she commanded. You watched as Ruby patted his head and murmured something in his ear that caused Sam to whimper.

“They had another fight and Dean’s gone off to drink himself silly, again,” Ruby told you, “but, really, he could be back anytime. My little pup is embarrassed enough that you found him like this but can you imagine how red he’d turn if his big brother walked in while he was still at the end of my leash?” She laughed with delight at the prospect but Sam looked absolutely horrified by the mere thought of it. “I’m feeling generous, though,” the beautiful demon purred, “and I’ve decided to allow him some help in working off his debt.”

The implication of her offer was clear. You could walk out the door right now or you could join Sam as Ruby’s pet and plaything for the evening. You looked at Sam; you loved him and you knew you would do anything for him. He was pleading with you with his eyes. He didn’t want to get you tangled up in this mess but that wasn’t his decision to make. You tore your gaze away from him and your eyes met the demon’s. She was staring at you with a heat you’d never noticed before and you realized that she wanted you. If you were going to do this, you were going to use that desire to your advantage. “What would it entail?” you asked.

“Entail, nice word choice,” Ruby smirked, licking her lips. “Sammy, show Princess your tail; show her what a good, happy puppy you are.”

Sam closed his eyes in resignation and turned on his knees, presenting his ass to you and shaking his hips. Coming out from between his cheeks was a short, black tail that curved up towards his back and wagged back and forth as Sam moved.

“You would wear my collar and a tail, maybe a few extra adornments for the evening. Once the collar is on, you won’t speak - you won’t be able to - and you’re to crawl on the floor, acting like the well trained pet that you are. Sammy here is my obedient puppy,” Ruby paused and looked down at the man. Sam was still wagging his tail and she stroked his hair and ran a hand over his ass. “You, though… I think you would make a beautiful kitten, Princess.”

Sam shifted around to growl at the demon and Ruby looked at him and laughed. “What? You don’t want a kitty? You want another puppy friend, Sammy?”

The growling intensified and Ruby reached into her pocket. Suddenly, Sam yelped and jumped, the noises coming from his throat turning into more of a cry than anything else. Ruby pulled a little remote out of her jacket and showed it to you. “A little bit of electricity in the plug helps keep the puppy in line.”

You looked from Ruby to Sam and then back again. You had known that Sam would go to Ruby for blood but he never talked about how he got it or what he gave her in return. She had always seemed like she was just willing to help when you had interacted with her and if Sam could kill demons without hurting the people they were possessing, it was help that you were willing to accept. But now, seeing Sam naked and kneeling at her feet, you finally recognized the cost of her assistance. You had been complicit in accepting the demon’s help so you should participate in the payment and, if you were being honest, the thought of being Ruby’s for the night was already making you wet.

“How long?” you asked. “How long does Sam owe you?”

Ruby smiled, she seemed to like the way this conversation was going. “Ten hours but he’s already given me two and I’m willing to knock another two off of his time if you’re going to play.”

“Six hours?” you clarified and Ruby nodded. “No way, we’re in the middle of a hunt and it’s already midnight. We’re at the police station first thing tomorrow. Three hours,” you bargained.

“Five,” Ruby countered. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Four. His four and my four equal your original eight.” It was sound logic and it would let you and Sam try to get a couple of hours of sleep before you had to be back on the case. You just hoped that Ruby was in a logical mood.

The demon nodded. “Four hours.”

“Done but I have one condition,” you asserted. 

Sam whined but Ruby looked like she had won a prize and you were certain she would agree to just about anything at this point.

“We take this whole thing back to my room for the rest of the night.” If Dean had been gone long enough for Ruby to be here for two hours, moving out of the room he’d be coming back to eventually was in everyone’s best interest.

The demon thought about it for a minute. You weren’t actually positive she was going to agree but you held firm, keeping your eyes locked on hers and exuding an air of confidence that you hadn’t even realized you possessed.

Ruby licked her lips again, looking you up and down, desire evident in her eyes. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. You can already read all the kink bingo fics there or you can


End file.
